Yo quiero mi vida a tu lado
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: Kuroneko pierde todas las esperanzas de amar a len kagamine por lo que opina alejarse de el,mientras len se enamora por el camino de ella, pero le duele el corazón al saber que kuro-chan no lo ama.¿lograra enamorarla otra vez? ¿kuro le dará otra oportunidad? teniendo 10 capítulos y un final alternativo /Lose hago los peores summary...y no hablemos de el titulo!Lean y Review!


**¡HOLA¡ creo que de ahora en adelante solo escribiré historias de 96neko y len y un poketo de mi hermoso yaoi! (si soy fujoshi ¿y qué? ) **

**Si le seguiré al otro fanfic pero para que no se aburran mientras pienso que escribir les dejo esto que se me ideo mientras escuchaba "pony It´s okay" que yo no sé muy bien escribir así que sean buenos conmigo ¿ok?**

**Los vocaloid ni los Utaites no me pertenecen, sí fuera así la pareja principal seria kuro x len y la segunda el kaimei(?) **

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O**  
¿Las peles pueden causar más problemas verdad?

Todo empieza en Vocaloid quien ese gran negocio se juntó con los Utaites. Otro simple negocio. Lo necesitaban nada más para no quedar en banca rota. Lo malo de esta idea es que los vocaloid no se sienten muy bien que digamos con los Utaites .Ni menos ellos, bueno un poco.

Miku y Luka hablaban más que mal de tenchou y kogeinu y pensando que estos dos estaban en una relación. Aunque Miku tiene un extraño sentimiento cuando ve a kuro neko ¿será amor?

Rin y len se llevan bastante bien con la mitad de los Utaites. Mas rin ya que ama hablar con otras personas.

Kaito y Gakupo al principio pensaron que valshe era hombre pero viéndola de cerca y saber que era mujer tienen ganas de "ligársela" pero meiko y luka se le negaban el paso por lo que optaron en busca de mejores canciones….o chicas….

Solo piko pudo socializarse con aquellos, especialmente con Len.  
Valshe no pensó mucho con esto de juntarse con aquellos, sentía sus ojos encima de él o mejor "ella" por lo que prefirió no salir de su grupito que tenía con kuro neko, kogeinu y el típico de tenchou.

Pero uno de ellos tan fácilmente se enamoró de uno de los vocaloid…desde que canto "AH! IT'S A WONDERFUL CAT'S LIFE" con un rubio.

**-**y el….me digo…."! ALEGATE ¡" con esa voz tan suave y enojada…-suspiro una vez más con un gran amor. Era ni más que kuro neko. Cabello Rubio, ojos Rojos, Vestida con ropa….muy poco femenina pero aun así con una muy buena personalidad.

-Aja…. ¿Y luego? –dijo valshe revisando su teléfono, tenía tantos celos, no solo porque este enamora otra vez si no que ella le encantaba sin importar todo, cuándo terminaron todavía sentía ese sentimiento. No podía decir nada solo trato de ser la "tranquila "que ignora las palabras de kuro, aunque no intente explorar.

-oye, ¿me estas escuchando?-lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo….además de nuevo besarla tener por lo menos un poco de atención. Kuro se acercó dejo su silla donde estaba y fue hacia el cuello de valshe obviamente atrás de ella, Valshe por poco y se pone loca por la cercanía y esa respiración que la deja atontada.-No se tu Valshe, pero o quieres verte más coqueta o está apagado tu celular~ -digo con una voz cantaría para luego dejar de estar en esa posición y sentarse en su silla que miraba directamente a Valshe.

- oye valshe~ Tierra bloomers llamando a valshe ¿me escucha? –digo tenchou moviendo su mano en frente de la cara de valshe. – creo que está muerta… ¡¿Qué LE DIREMOS A SU MAMA?!...

-tenchou….

-¡Ya se¡

-Tenchou….

-Le diremos que kogeinu la mato! – (K: ¡¿yo que?!) Escucho una queja de kogeinu que al escuchar su voz y esas palabras escupido el agua enfrente de kuro sin querer claro.

-TENCHOU / KOGEINU! –se escuchó un grito de dos chicas más que enojadas, sin más que hacer se echaron a correr a su escondite favorito (bueno de tenchou) en la tienda de bloomers/panties. Por alguna extraña razón las dos chicas nunca entran a esa tienda así que una gran suerte para ellos.

-Mier…..mi camisa era nueva…-dijo la de ojos sangre, asustándose por como quedo su camisa de los _gorillaz _ una de sus bandas favoritas.

-tranquila se arregla rápido solo vamos al baño a….-no pudo terminar su frase ya que Rin llego.

-Valshe, tenemos que hacer la canción "Chivalry" nos esperan….Ven vamos! –agarró la mano de Valshe sin pedir permiso y se fueron no antes gritarle valshe a kuro neko (V: Nos vemos después kuro, suerte con tu camisa!) y después desaparecer del lugar.

-está bien….valshe….-susurro e irse al baño de mujeres pero se golpeó con alguien inesperado….

Con más que….

Len Kagamine.


End file.
